heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Dungeons & Dragons is a comic book series by IDW Publishing, based on the 4th Edition core setting of the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy Role-playing game. The series has so far included one ongoing series, four mini-series, and an annual. The Series Dungeons & Dragons The ongoing series of Dungeons & Dragons started in August 2010, with an issue 0 that introduced the major characters. It then continued with issue 1 in November of that year. 16 issues have been released so far. The last issue was released in February 2012. Since then, the comic has been on indefinite hiatus. Dark Sun Dark Sun is a five-issue limited series that was released, starting in January 2011, based on the Dark Sun campaign setting. The Legend of Drizzt: Neverwinter Tales The Legend of Drizzt: Neverwinter Tales, also a five-issue mini-series, started in August 2011. It was written by R.A. Salvatore and based on his famous D&D character, Drizzt Do'Urden, from the Forgotten Realms setting. Eberron A two-issue mini-series that was part of the IDW-wide Infes2ation crossover in February 2012. The series is based on the Eberron campaign setting.IDW's January New Comics and Books! Then in April 2012, the 2012 Dungeons & Dragons Annual was published, again set in Eberron. Forgotten Realms Forgotten Realms is a five-issue mini-series that was released, starting in May 2012, based on original characters in the Forgotten Realms setting.Forgotten Realms Creator to Script New Ongoing Dungeons & Dragons®: Forgotten Realms® Comic Book Series Forgotten Realms: Cutter Forgotten Realms: Cutter is a five-issue mini-series that started in April 2013.IDW Announces New DUNGEONS & DRAGONS Miniseries! Collected editions The series has been collected in the following trade paperbacks: Reprints IDW began printing trade paperback collections of earlier Dungeons & Dragons series by other publishers starting in March 2011. A list of reprints: * Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms Classics: (collecting the DC Comics Forgotten Realms series) ** Volume 1 (collects Forgotten Realms #1-8, 204 pages, March 2011, ISBN 978-1-60010-863-1) ** Volume 2 (collects Forgotten Realms #9-14 and TSR Worlds Annual, 224 pages, October 2011, ISBN 978-1-61377-014-6) ** Volume 3 (collects Forgotten Realms #15-18 and Annual #1, 164 pages, May 2012, ISBN 978-1-61377-201-0) * Dungeons & Dragons Classics: (collecting the DC Comics Advanced Dungeons & Dragons series) ** Volume 1 (collects Advanced Dungeons & Dragons #1-8, 200 pages, May 2011, ISBN 978-1-60010-895-2) ** Volume 2 (collects Advanced Dungeons & Dragons #9-18, 256 pages, November 2011, ISBN 978-1-61377-064-1) ** Volume 3 (collects Advanced Dungeons & Dragons #19-26 and 1990 Annual, 260 pages, June 2012, ISBN 978-1-61377-219-5) * Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms - The Legend of Drizzt Omnibus: (collecting the Devil's Due Publishing Forgotten Realms: The Legend of Drizzt series) ** Volume 1 (collects Homeland #1-3, Exile #1-3, and Sojourn #1-3, 424 pages, September 2011, ISBN 978-1-60010-997-3) ** Volume 2 (collects The Crystal Shard #1-3, Streams of Silver #1-3, and The Halfling's Gem #1-3, 460 pages, September 2012, ISBN 978-1-61377-395-6) References Category:Comics based on games Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:IDW Publishing titles